


Cut off one head...

by StarKnightStark



Series: An Ideology [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of Hydra, Canon Divergence - Hydra Takeover, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Jemma Simmons, Hydra Leo Fitz, Hydra Maria Hill, Hydra Natasha Romanov, Hydra Recruitment, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra Tony Stark, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Switching Sides, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Excerpts and bonus scenes from my Hail Hydra story





	1. Chapter 1

**Hydra Base**

**Location Classified**

**April 19th, 2010**

In the gymnasium of the base, the young woman beat up four men, all of them older, stronger and bigger than her. Brown hair flying, she ducked and whirled around the room. Behind a one way mirror, two people, a man and a woman, watched her. The man spoke first.

”You’ve trained her well, Natalia.”

The woman replied easily, her implicit trust of the man clear in the relaxed lines of her body.

”I try, Antoshka.”

”Is she aware of her true identity?”

”Of course, that was her motivation, after all. She’s scheduled for terragenesis in 3 hours, want to watch?”

”I’d love too.”

As they were speaking, they left the observation room and began to walk towards the gymnasium, entering just as the younger woman finished her ‘workout’ and began to unwrap her hands. She snapped to attention when the others came in.

”Agent Romanova!”

The woman in question sighed. 

“At ease, Agent Johnson. This is Dr. Anthony Stark. He’s come to see how you’re doing, as he’ll be your handler on missions.”

The man - Tony - smiled from behind sunglasses. 

“It’s a pleasure.”

The young woman looked incredulous.

”You’re Tony Stark? No offense, but I thought you’d be older.”

”Well, I am. Developed a formula called Extremis in 1999. Benefits include enhanced strength, healing, and technopathy.”

”I see...”

”Well kid, I look forward to working with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Maymana Mosque**

**Maymana, Afghanistan**

**October 26th, 2012**

A man in his early thirties and woman is her mid twenties sat in an idling van outside the mosque. It was a busy day, with several government officials in attendance for the opening of this place of worship. The woman was watching a security feed of the inside of the mosque, while the man sat in the driver’s seat, playing on his phone.

The woman sighed.

”Shame we have to blow it up. This is some beautiful architecture right here.”

The man snorted, not looking up from his phone.

”And since when are you an expert on middle eastern mosque building techniques, Daisy?”

Tapping her foot impatiently, Daisy glanced back at the computer screen.

”Tonyyyyyy.” She whined. “Can I do it now?”

Tony Stark finally looked up, checking if there was anyone still outside the mosque. Seeing that there was not, he nodded.

Daisy smiled at that. Pressing a button on her phone, she armed the bomb that she had planted not 3 hours before. With another tap, she triggered it.

The explosion rocked the street. A man was thrown out, and landed in front of the van. Tony started the car, and drove off. There was a slight bump as the man’s body was crushed beneath the wheels.

A hundred kilometres from the mosque, they got out of the van, set fire to it, and got in the waiting helicopter. The perpetrators of the bombing were never found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hydra Siberian Facility**

**Siberia, Russia**

**Dec. 15th, 1991**

”желание. Pжаветь. Cемнадцать. Pассвет. печь. девять. доброкачественный. возвращение на родину. один. грузовой вагон.”

“Soldat?”

The responding voice was flat and monotone. “Ready to Comply.”

”Very well. I am Vasily Karpov. The man on the screen behind me is Anthony Stark. He will assign your mission parameters. Dr. Stark?”

The large screen was wheeled forwards. Portrayed upon was a hard, uncompromising face, with a cold expression.

”Soldat. Mission Parameters. Terminate Howard Stark and any witnesses. Extract the Super Soldier Serum prototype. Return here. Understood?”

”Ready to Comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian words are Bucky’s trigger words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helicarrier Bravo, over the Potomac**

**Washington D.C., United States of America**

**November 13th, 2014**

The Insight Helicarriers were still firing as the black and red figure swooped into the targeting bay of Helicarrier Bravo, landing gently on the platform. Tony Stark stepped out, and Steve gaped.

”Tony? You’re HYDRA!?”

Tony didn’t acknowledge him, instead turning to Bucky, who Steve had almost gotten through to.

”Soldat.”

”Ready to comply.”

”Do you know who this man is?”

”Steven Grant Rogers, designation Captain America.”

”Do you know what he did?”

”Abandoned James Barnes to be saved by HYDRA.”

”Good. What do you want to do?”

”A Soldier has no wants.”

”Good. Terminate him.”

The metal arm pressed down on Steve’s throat, and all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIELD 616**

**Somewhere over the northeastern United States**

**November 30th, 2013**

”Skye!”

The woman in question looked up from her computer to see Coulson standing in the doorway, looking worried.

”What’s up AC? Something happen?”

”Agent Sitwell wants to talk to you about the incident at the Hub. We’re headed there now. Just... just tell the truth, say you were worried about your team, stuff like that.”

Skye smiled.

”Worry not, AC, Agent S is gonna love me.”

**The Hub**

**Location Classified**

**December 1st, 2013**

“Agent Johnson. Welcome back.”

The young woman shook out her hair, sighing.

”Ahh. Feels good to drop the charade. What can I do for you, Tony?”

Anthony Edward Stark smirked.

”You know that pretty young scientist on your plane? Simmons?”

”Yeah, what about her?”

”We need some more minds like hers on our side, and I think I’ve got just the way to do it, but I will need to get her away from the team.”

”Well, we’re currently chasing Garrett’s little program, so I can arrange for them to kidnap her to ‘help them out’, but you’ll only have 4-5 weeks maximum.”

”5 weeks is all I need.”

**Centipede Experimentation Facility**

**30 km outside Cairo, Egypt**

**December 11th, 2013**

Jemma had been here for 5 days now, eating, sleeping, and watching movies provided for her. She had to say, they were certainly treating her well for a group of international terrorists. She had been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days. Surely Coulson was coming for her. Fitz would have devised some brilliant device to find her, it would only be a few more days...

<><><>

Little did Jemma know that every movie she watched was filled with HYDRA subliminal messaging. Every night, as she slept, tapes played, telling her that HYDRA was good, HYDRA was right, they only wanted the best for the world. Day after day, this began to take its toll. By the end, when they finally arrived to rescue her, she was firmly indoctrinated. Skye entered her cell first, and Jemma stood.

Skye cocked her head.

”Hail Hydra.”

Simmons response was heartfelt and sincere, fire in her eyes.

”Hail Hydra.”

Skye smirked.

”The conditioning really did work. Tony’s a genius.” She put her hand to her ear. “Coulson, May, I found her, she’s a bit roughed up, but okay.”

She then turned to Jemma. “The story is that they wanted you to help them solve their stability problem but you refused, so they beat you. Sorry about this.”

That was the last thing Jemma Simmons heard before Skye’s fist collided with the side of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Murdock and Nelson Law Offices**

**New York City, United States of America**

**May 4th, 2009**

The door swung open and the secretary looked up, gaping when she saw who it was.

”Yo-, you-, you’re-“

The man sighed, exasperated. “Yes, I’m Tony Stark. I have an appointment with Matthew Murdock?”

”He- He’s right through there.”

”Thank you.”

<><><>

”Mr. Murdock.”

”Dr. Stark.”

”You were blinded when you were young by radioactive chemicals, correct? And these chemicals enhanced your other senses?”

”How... how do you know that?”

”I have my ways. Tell me, did you ever get revenge against the men who killed your father? I think you did. You seem vindictive that way. Do you want to stop that from happening to other people?”

Murdock seemed wary. “Ye-es. Why?”

Stark leaned forward, his expression contorted in manufactured rage. “Because that happens everyday. Children are orphaned, people killed, and the governments do _nothing._”

Murdock nodded slowly. Stark was right. That was one of the reasons he has become a lawyer, become Daredevil.

“What do you propose?”

“Have you ever heard of HYDRA?”

”The Nazis?”

”No. Not anymore. We’re only dedicated to World Peace and global security. Stop the conflicts. End the meaningless, chaotic deaths. You seem to want the same thing. You can always say no, but I’ll have to ask you to keep what I told you to yourself. I’m not worried though. I know what you’ll choose.”

Matt’s voice was quiet.

”Hail Hydra.”


	7. Chapter 7

**The Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island**

**Washington D.C., United States of ** <strike> **America**</strike>**Hydra**

**November 16th, 2014**

The glass doors slid silently open as Special Agent Daisy Johnson of Hydra entered the room. She looked up from her tablet, and paused when she saw the occupants.

“Secretary Pierce, Director Hill. Apologies. I didn’t realize you were here.”

The third occupant of the room lazily tossed a ball up and down. “Well, out with it Tremors. What’cha got?”

“Philip Coulson is awake, and he said he wanted to see whoever’s in charge. He’s in interrogation room B-19 now.”

Secretary Pierce chuckled. “Well, it seems Maria and yourself have business to attend to. I’ve got to get back to Capitol Hill anyways.”

* * *

Philip J. Coulson had seen a lot of things in his life. Christ, he’d come back from the dead! What he had never expected was that Hydra was still alive and well, and that Skye was part of them! Garrett he could understand. Guy was always a bit of a dick. Ward too, to an extent. But Skye? The young hacker who’d fought so fiercely against them, then seen that they were trying to do good? The young woman who’d been almost like a daughter to him? She had let Garrett shoot out his kneecap, and she’d shot Fitz in the back of the head! With an ICER, yes, but still! Now he was sitting in a cold metal chair, hands cuffed to a cold metal table, in a sterile and barren interrogation room. The only other furniture was a similar chair, across the table, he presumed for his interrogator.

Phil pursed his lips and glared at the one-way glass across from him. Almost certainly he was being watched. If not from behind the glass, then definitely by the fish-eye camera in the corner of the room. He heard the door open behind him, but he couldn’t turn to see who it was. The click of boots on the floor echoed in the small space, and after what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, his interrogator came into his field of view.

With silent movements, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, dropped into the chair opposite him.

Phil gaped. He couldn’t help himself. How deep did Hydra’s corruption go? How many other members of the Avengers were turned? How many of SHIELD? Was Fury Hydra? Maria?

Natasha leaned on the table, hands folded in front of her. “Hello, Phil.”

“Natasha.”

“Natalia, actually,” she purred. “Natalia Romanova, to be precise.”

Hundreds of questions filled Phil’s mind, but he asked the first one he thought of. “What did you Nazis do to Skye?! Did you brainwash her? Mind-control?!” He couldn’t imagine any other reason. He wouldn’t.

Natasha, no, Natalia, laughed, the same laugh as always, but now it held a cruel, almost mocking edge. “Skye? Oh, you mean Daisy!” She turned to look at the one-way glass behind her and waggled her fingers. “Say hi, Agent Johnson!”

She turned back to Phil. “No, we’ve not brainwashed, or mind-controlled, or coerced her. She’s here of her own free will, because we showed her who she really is. We unlocked her true potential. All the intelligence, ruthlessness, and competency befitting of one of Hydra’s top agents. You should be proud, really. I trained her myself. Under our guidance, she’s become more than you could ever make her.”

Natalia sighed. “But, onto business. Fury, unfortunately, is dead, so you’re the second best thing. Hydra needs to know the location of all his secret caches, and sadly, he didn’t see fit to tell Maria any.”

Phil jerked forward in rage before the manacles stopped him. Natalia didn’t even flinch. “You bitch! What did you do to her?”

“We’ve done nothing. She gave it to Hydra’s leaders personally.” Natalia paused. “Well, if telling yourself something you already knew counts.”

Phil’s face hardened. It seemed everyone was betraying SHIELD. Well, he would not.

“You’re not getting anything out of me.”

Natalia smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**“The Hub” Hydra Staging Facility**

**Location Classified**

**January 8th, 2015**

Hydra Special Agent Daisy Johnson rolled over in bed and tapped the comm in her ear.

“This is Agent Johnson, go.”

The voice on the other end was one she’d heard many times before. Tony Stark, one of Hydra’s Heads, spoke to her.

“Daisy. Garrett and Ward have gone rogue. They’ve fortified themselves in a Cybertek compound. We’re coming to pick you up.” Daisy sat up, fully awake. Tony was coming himself? This was serious.

“Copy. See you then.”

She took a shower, then pulled on her field uniform. The nanoweave hugged her body, protecting vital organs while still allowing freedom of movement. Next were her gauntlets, and finally, steel-toed combat boots.

She made her way to the hangar quickly, arriving just as a Quinjet landed. The ramp dropped, and she jumped inside.

Waiting for her were Tony and Natalia, as well as a full tactical assault team. She raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not risking anything,” explained Natalia. “Garrett robbed the Fridge. Said he had authorization from me, of all people. He took a hell of a lot of stuff.”

Daisy nodded. “Mission parameters?”

“Minimal collateral. We want to extract as much of Cybertek’s research as possible. Especially anything on the Deathlok project or Centipede. If you spot Garrett or Ward, eliminate them with extreme prejudice.”

On Daisy’s pause, Tony knelt and looked her direct in the eyes. “Will this be a problem, Agent Johnson?”

She shook her head. “No sir.” Shame Ward had to die. He was pretty good in sparring, and an even better fuck. Kind of a dick though. No, she would have no problems killing Ward. She’d just replace him with Trip. Takes the fun out when they’re brainwashed into following your every command, but oh well.

No one leaves Hydra.

* * *

**Cybertek International Headquarters, Albuquerque**

**New Mexico, United States of <strike>America</strike> Hydra**

**January 8th, 2015**

Daisy blew through another wall, beating down the Centipede-enhanced soldiers on the other side. She looked up as she heard a sound. Ward had rounded the corner. His surprise was evident for a split-second before he pushed it down.

“Daisy? What are you doing here?”

For her part, Daisy simply smirked. “You should know, Grant. No one _ leaves _Hydra. To make it fair, though, I won’t use my powers. You never could beat me anyways.”

His face hardened, and he rushed towards her. She ducked under his first strike, sending her fist into his stomach, using the other hand to block the elbow coming at her head. Ward feinted to the right, then sent a quick volley of strikes towards her waist. She blocked two and absorbed the rest. After that, it was no contest. The fight lasted less than a minute before she snapped his neck in one brutal motion.

She let the body drop, and went to help clean-up.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island**

**Washington D.C., United States of America**

**August 1st, 2013**

S.T.R.I.K.E. Specialist Brock Rumlow took a swig of his beer and picked up the ringing phone. The green dot next to the call signified it was on a Hydra-secure line. He hesitated for a moment, then put the phone to his ear. There was a brief pause, then whoever was on the other end spoke.

“Agent Rumlow.” The voice was modulated and scrambled, but undeniably male. Brock wouldn’t be able to decipher the original speaker if he tried. “I have a… people problem. Your SO has informed me that you are quite good at resolving such problems.”

Brock spoke slowly. “I like to think so, sir.”

“Excellent. The files are on your computer. Expect a bonus in your paycheck upon completion. Hydra rewards loyalty.”

“Thank you, sir.”

There was a click, and the line went dead. At almost the same moment, a chime sounded from his computer. Brock opened the laptop to see a new email. It had no subject, no sender, and no body. All it contained were three files. He clicked on the first.

A full-colour photograph filled his screen. The man depicted was relatively handsome. Blond hair, blue eyes, sleazy grin. In short, the man looked like a tool.

The next file held relevant information on the man in the picture. The name was at the top in bold. Aldrich Killian. Below that was height, weight, address, etc. The final file was a Hydra execution order, dated for this morning, and authorized by none other than Tony Stark.

Brock’s eyebrows raised, but who was he to judge? He just did as directed, and was paid handsomely for it. He memorized the contents of the files, then watched as they scrubbed themselves from the computer.

He knocked back the rest of his beer, and headed for his weapons locker.


End file.
